Caterpillar Minister
"Well well well, howdy-do, howdy-do!" "Yes indeed." ''--Caterpillar Minster and his hat, respectively'' "If you need a hand look out for Caterpillar Minister." ''--Ryan Dorin, Galaxians Blog'' '''Caterpillar Minister '''is an incredibly powerful creature, having extensive knowledge of The Magic, and is the presumed leader of the Galactic Friends. He is called the Guardian of the Galaxy, but he doesn't directly attack any enemies, instead serving as a sort of adviser for the Galactic Superheroes, Ratboy Genius, Little King John, and the Galactic Friends. He is often seen riding on his levitating blue hoverpad. Biography Early Life Like John, Caterpillar Minister originated from the birth of the Minecraft Dimension. Although not much else is known about him, he befriended Clyde, who traveled to the beginning of the timeline in a certain starship STARSHIP GENIUS 14: Epilogue. At some point in time, he acquired his Hat and joined the Galactic Friends. Starship Genius As the threat of Fish Legions draws near, Caterpillar Minister makes multiple efforts to weaken their power, including planting planet-sized mossballs throughout the system to absorb the Legions' electricity and create food in the process. His tactics stall them, but he will inevitably need help from his allies STARSHIP GENIUS 5 - Space Opera. Caterpillar Minister informs The Galactic Superheroes STARSHIP GENIUS 2 - Trouble's Coming of the meeting he will hold on a remote rocky planet, simply known as "The Meeting Place". Fred invites the Starship Genius crew to join them, and all the crew members (save for Clyde, the Professor, Mister Bigarms, Very Tall Friend, and the Hoo Hoos) arrive at the Meeting Place. Because he has to arrive in secret, Caterpillar Minister is the last to actually make it to the Meeting Place; once there, he discusses battle tactics with Ratboy Genius STARSHIP GENIUS 4 - 7/8 Don't Be Late. The Flood Caterpillar Minister later meets up with Little King John and Sneezy at the Galactic Friends Minecraft Headquarters. He takes their minds off the coming crisis and explains to John the powers of The Magic Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 11. After the Final Charge, Caterpillar Minister congratulates the now modest John on his efforts in the Final Conflict, saying that his current selflessness makes him one step closer to becoming a Galactic Friend. He rewards him with one of his hoverpads so he can leave his kingdom at anytime, and flies off Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 12 FINALE. Abilities and Personality Despite being a powerful wise leader, Caterpillar Minister is down-to-earth, lighthearted, and always ready to tell a joke, even if it's only funny to his own species. While he is referred to as a minister, he frequently gives advice without hinting at religion, and visually, he is more similar to that of a pope, sporting a tall hat. He is a powerful wielder of the Magic, and a mentor of such; known demonstrations of his powers primarily include teleportation. References Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Galaxians Category:Galactic Friends